Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined!
by The Daily Dude
Summary: Sequal to A Hedgehog Wedding. When Sonic and Amy get to there Honeymoon someone there is spying on them because he also has a crush on Amy but this guy is spoiled and has always thought that he wants he gets and nobody can stand in his way! Sonamy OCXOC
1. It Begins

_**Hello, everybody, in A Hedgehog Wedding, when I said, I wasn't going to write this for a while, I lied, I was planning onto, but after a while, so many ideas started popping in my head, so without further ado, here is the sequel to A Hedgehog Wedding**_

_**Previously in Sonic through the Galaxy: Sonic had asked Amy on a date but when he does Eggman captures her and Sonic and co get teleported to another universe and all get separated: after a while Sonic and co are all back together and soon they all work together to get back to there on universe and then Sonic asks Amy to marry her.**_

_**Previously on A Hedgehog Wedding: Sonic and Amy got married but thanks to Shadow for telling the news about Sonic and Amy, the whole world new including Dr. Eggman, and then Eggman captures her on the wedding day and soon Sonic and they gang go to save her but Eggman escapes with Super Metal Sonic and Super Metal Shadow off to face Super Sonic and Super Shadow and with Super Amy saves everybody by using Chaos Control and then afterwards Sonic and Amy go off to have there great honeymoon together.**_

_**Now here really is the story, and I do not own anything.**_

_**A Honeymoon, Ruined!**_

Sonic and Amy were in the X-Tornado with Tails at the wheel. They were all flying towards the honeymoon, which was in Inapia. Tails soon dropped Sonic and Amy off and said "Have a nice week guys." Amy said "As long as I am with Sonic I am happy," Sonic said "Ah, that is sweet Ames." Sonic kissed Amy. Sonic and Amy soon headed off to the hotel to unpack and decide what they were going to do first.

Meanwhile, somebody relaxing on the beach saw Sonic and Amy and said to himself "How is that girl, I must have here." But then he saw Sonic kiss her and said "So they are a couple, well we will see about that." The hedgehog walked to the hotel to spy on the two.

When Sonic and Amy got to the hotel check in desk they told the employee that they had a reserved spot and said "Sonic and Amy." The employee gave them there key and said here is your room key and I hope you have a great honeymoon." Apparently Amy had told him that it was there honeymoon on the phone when she made reservations because when they got to the room they had a heart shaped bed in there room and many other heart shaped stuff. Sonic walked out and saw a swimming pool and got a nervous look and Amy saw and said "Sonic, don't worry, we won't go in water if you don't want too," Sonic just said "Nooo, I know you want to so I will try." "Really?" "Yes."

Meanwhile, back downstairs the unknown hedgehog came in and said "Give me the number for the pink and blue hedgehog." "Wait, I know you own the place but it doesn't mean you can barge into guests' rooms." "And I could get you fired but if you give me that key I won't." The employee gave the weird hedgehog the key and he started to walk up to the room.

Sonic and Amy were soon done unpacking and then they both headed off to go take a walk. Sonic and Amy were soon on the beach and Sonic and Amy sat down just to admire the beautiful place, even though it was dark out, everything seemed perfect.

Meanwhile, the strange hedgehog went into Sonic's and Amy's room and saw that everything was in hearts but didn't really take notice of it and just placed a tape recorder in the room so later he could hear what they had been doing and then said "Soon that beautiful hedgehog will be all mine, all David's.

_**Like Shadow he refers to himself as David, David the Hedgehog sometimes, and I will have this character up on my profile soon.**_

_**Okay, I am sorry for making this one with so many "Meanwhile" I hope I can continue this soon.**_

_**Please review**_

_**Hey, like Sonic and Amy together equals Sonamy what does Charmy and Cream equal? I need to know for a Valentines Day for Sonic Couples.**_


	2. David gets a plan

_**Hello again, I still only own David the Hedgehog, so far. Oh and sorry for not updating for a while, I like this story but I really enjoy doing my other story, Silver the Hedgehog. Please check it out.**_

_**Okay here it is.**_

_**Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined!**_

Sonic and Amy woke up the next day with tons of plans to do for today. First thing they were going to have breakfast, then relax on the beach, and afterwards, weird that Sonic would agree, but they said they were going to get swimming and they were going to see if they had time after that. When Sonic and Amy changed, and then they headed off downstairs to the eating area, David came in to grab the tape. He ran off to his office and started to play the music. He discovered many things. One thing was there names, Sonic and Amy. David was surprised to know that was none other than Sonic and his friend Amy. David said "I wonder why, Sonic took his friend to go to a resort. No, they are dating; well I will just take her." David put back the recorder and then left to go back to relaxing.

Later that day, Sonic and Amy were next to the pool. Sonic had agreed to go swimming but he didn't like water, at all. Amy and Sonic had stopped at the pool just to see and Amy said "Sonic, you don't have to, I love you anyway." Sonic just said "Amy, no I want you to have fun, and if that means swimming, that means swimming." Then Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek and Sonic started to blush. Then Sonic and Amy started to walk upstairs to get changed. For a reason, Sonic changed in the bathroom, even though they were married Sonic and Amy kept there privacy when they wanted to. Soon Sonic and Amy were ready. When Sonic got out he was in some swimming trunks wearing a t-shirt, while Amy was wearing, a pink and red swim suit. Sonic looked at her and said "Amy, you look great." Amy blushed and then Amy through on a t-shirt and a pear of shorts so no boys were going to say anything.

Unfortunately when they walked down, teenage boys started to whistle and Sonic just said "I wouldn't do that if I were you." The boys just gave a puzzled look and then Amy's hammer came out and while hitting them she said "I am married to him so back off." The boys ran as fast as they could but Sonic just acted like Amy had done and amazing thing and kissed her.

When they got to the pool Amy took of her shirt and shorts. Good thing nobody was there or Sonic would be embarrassed, because when Amy jumped in the pool, Sonic just thought why he had agreed and then he remembered, it was for Amy so he started to walk in. When Sonic did so, he felt a chill go up his spine. Amy walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss. Amy started to walk away and Sonic followed and Sonic didn't even notice almost his full body was in the water.

After a while, Sonic did notice and gave a shocked face but he didn't move, since he was with Amy he just stayed. Meanwhile, David was spying on them seeing that Sonic had a weakness for water and started to snicker, he then ran off. After a while it was time for Sonic and Amy to go to back up. After a while of drying off, Amy and Sonic put there cloths back on and then they headed back to there room to go to bed.

Meanwhile, David was in his office coming up with a plan and then his assistant, Carly came in. David said "What is it Carly, can't you see I am busy?" "I am sorry but I just wanted to see if you were okay." "Well I am fine now just go to something."

_**Okay, sorry it took me so long, but I have been busy watching Videos on Youtube (if you have something tell me, please) and I have also been working on a different story which I just finished it is called Silver the Hedgehog.**_

_**Please review and I hope you liked it. Oh and I will have Carly up in my profile soon, please check that out.**_


	3. Off Crunch and Crush go

_**Hello, I am back, sorry it took me so long but I have a life and well I do also need ideas (I have them it is just takes me time to write these) so here is the next chapter.**_

_**Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined!**_

Sonic and Amy woke up the next day feeling great. They walked downstairs but today when they got down they saw a brown hedgehog. He said "Hello, Sonic and Amy." Amy said "Who are you." "I am the David the Hedgehog." Amy gave a shocked face and said "David the Hedgehog, the hedgehog that owns this great place." David gives a smile and says "None other." Sonic said to Amy "How do you know this guy, Amy?" "Sonic, he owns this place, and his picture was in the lobby when we checked in." Sonic started to blush in embarrassment and Amy just kisses him on the cheek and says "But, you just didn't notice." David tried not to look jealous but he it wasn't working so he said "I hope you two enjoy your stay." Then David walks to his office.

When David gets in his office he softly closes the door and then hits the wall. **(Good thing it was sound proof) **David said "That Sonic may be a hero and a beautiful girl for now but when I my servants are done with him Amy will be crying towards me. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Then two employees came out and he said "Crunch, Crush, destroyed the blue hedgehog that is in the romantic sweet." Crush and Crunch nodded and headed off.

_**I am sorry this was short but I am a little busy right now, I probably won't update for a while but I will try.**_

_**Peace out. Please review.**_


	4. The Ruining begins

_**Sorry for it being so long since I have updated this story but I like other stories to. Okay well here is what you all have been waiting for.**_

_**Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined!**_

That night Sonic and Amy were lying in bed next to each other. They had been having the time of their lives but for no reason at all it seemed to start to be ruined. Just then two employees came in and said "Sonic the Hedgehog, David wants to see you." "What! Well then let's wake up Amy and then Crush and Crunch says "No you come alone and then Crush throws something in the air and a gas comes out and Crush and Crunch cover there faces with masks while Sonic starts to drift away in slumber town.

When Sonic woke up he saw David and his employees next to him. David said "Hello, Sonic the Hedgehog, I have been waiting for you, I believe you have met my employees Crush and Crunch." Sonic looks at his legs and arms and then saw he was dangling from his hands in the sky over the pool if he feels he probably wouldn't have made it but Sonic had learned to swim or had he just been hypnotized when he had. David said "Sonic, you have everything, a great life, tons of fans, and a beautiful girl. But Amy Rose will no longer be with you Sonic. Leave without Amy now or I will drown you and don't say you know how to swim I saw you can only swim with Amy." Sonic says "What I will not leave without Amy and why would you want her in the first place?" David just gave a smirk and said "Sonic, I use to be great, a great life with hundreds of fans and millions of dollars but I was unhappy, I had no one special in my life. After years of being alone I went crazy I couldn't take it without anybody so I decided that I would have the girl I liked so I took every girl that came her and tried to be with her but sadly there were not perfect until I saw Amy, she is beautiful, sweet, smart, she is perfect and she soon shall be mine. So Sonic leave now or perish." "NO I will never leave without Amy." Then you shall die and Amy will come to me with her eyes crying out and you will no longer be a couple and Amy and I will be married." Sonic said "We are not a couple, we are married!" David stopped with a shocked face and then said "Then never mind your choice all I want is someone special in my life, and that will be Amy, and once you are dead you will no longer be married and she will marry me."

Meanwhile, in the romantic sweat, Carly was rushing and started to pull Amy out of bed. Amy woke up and said "Where is the fire?" "The fire is that David is crazy, I know deep down he just wants someone special to love but he can't kill Sonic to have you." Amy stopped her from saying another word and said "Where is Sonic." He is in the basement pool and soon to be drowned." "Then let's get moving.

_**Sorry for so long a wait again. Oh and this story will be short but to tell you the truth I think a story with 20 chapters or more is too long but is still great if it keeping the reader in suspense. Anyway please review.**_


	5. A Run of Love

_**Well here is another chapter and will somebody review.**_

_**Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined!**_

David was ready to press a big button on the control panel which would drop Sonic into the pool and which David thought would kill Sonic. David said "Any last words Sonic." Sonic said nothing and David was about to press the button when Amy and Carly blasted through the door. Sonic yelled "Amy!" When Carly saw what David was about to do a tear went down her cheek and she said "David how could you?" "Carly, you don't understand who it feels to be all alone in your life." "Well you don't understand how it feels to like someone who you figure out if a super villain, I thought you were just misjudged but I guess I was wrong." Then Carly ran up to David and pushed him out of the way and pressed a different button and Sonic was carried towards safety, once Sonic was off the crane the handcuffs came off and then David, still on the floor, said "Capture them all except for Amy but it was too late Sonic ran off with Amy in his hands bridal style and Carly with tears in here eyes behind him. They all followed but Sonic was too fast and got away.

When Sonic and Amy got outside and were on the beach they didn't see Carly. Sonic said "Amy, we are going to be all right." "Sonic, I know we will but that David won't give up he will continue until he either finds out I am not perfect or another girl appears." "Well then we will have to do it." Amy shrugged and then David, Crush, and Crunch came out and David said "Give me Amy!" "All right if you want a girl with giant anger management problems." David said "What." Then Amy pulled out her hammer and headed towards Sonic saying "You said you loved me." David was freaked out and said "Ah, never mind I don't want someone with such a big problem." David and his employees started to run off when Carly came out and said "David I am not through with you and David then saw Carly and Carly said "David I loved you even with a big problem of wanting someone perfect but I liked you anyway." David was touched with what Carly said "He thought about it and said "Carly you are right, nobody is perfect, and that is basically why I am alone in the first place." Then David ran up towards Carly and said "Carly I am sorry please forgive me and maybe even be my perfect girl." Carly couldn't help but have a tear roll down her eye and she said "Of course I will and then Carly and David hugged eachother."

_**Well this story is almost over so see you next time.**_


	6. To Be Continued

_**Honeymoon of Dreams Ruined!**_

Sonic and Amy were on the beach with David and Carly on the other side of the beach. They had all been enjoying themselves but most importantly Sonic and Amy were having the best time of there lives.

Sonic said "Ames," "Yes, Sonic," "I was just thinking about how great this life has started." "What life, Sonikku?" "The life of being if with you." "Well I know it will be great." "You can't say that again." Sonic then gave Amy is great smile and then gave Amy a short kiss.

Meanwhile, David and Carly were also enjoying themselves. Carly smiled and said "I am so happy that we are finally together," "Well, I am all yours." Then David and Carly walked off towards the hotel.

Sonic and Amy had enjoyed themselves so much it had felt like it all had been a dream but only it was real even though it had been ruined but the most special part of a wedding would soon happen but that is another story.

_**I will be back to the series soon but this is the end of this story and I hope you liked it and I am sorry this was short chapter and story.**_

_**Oh and I don't remember if I have said this but I do not own Sonic at all it belongs to Sega and Sonic team.**_


End file.
